Typical cookware items such as pots and pans with fixed handles are sometimes large and cumbersome and are difficult to stow efficiently. In some situations, such as in apartments boats, caravans etc there may be limited space available to store cookware. Typical cookware does not lend itself for use in situations in which there is limited space for storage.
It is an object of the present invention to provide improved cookware which overcomes or at least partially ameliorates some of the abovementioned disadvantages or which at least provides the public with a useful choice